Outdoor Store
The Outdoor Store, fomerly known as the Garden Store, is a store where players can buy different seeds for a pet'sSeedgarden, decorative outdoor-themed items, house plants, pots, fishing related items such as aquariums, and petlings. The store is sub-divided into four departments: *'Gardening' : Seeds and Special Playfish cash items are found here. *'Furniture' : decorative furniture and out-door themed items are found here, along with fences and pots. *'Petlings' : Petlings and accessories are found here. *'Fish' : Aquariums and Fish Biscuits are found here. Store Owner The owner of the Garden Store is Mrs. Appleblossom. History The Outdoor Store was introduced to Pet Society on June 8, 2009 along with the new garden feature. On 5th March 2010, Playfish changed the makeover of all the stores. The Outdoor Store is the only place which still has the same photo of a garden except for the door and the trees. Garden_icon.png|Old Garden Store logo Garden store.png|The Garden Store, as introduced June 8, 2009. New garden store.png|The Garden Store from March 5 - July 2010. outdoor_store.png|The renamed Outdoor Store from July - November 3, 2010 outdoor_store_1110.png|The current Outdoor Store as of Nov 4, 2010 Outdoor Store Items For a listing of items that used to be in the Outdoor Store but are no longer sold in stores, see Category:Old Garden Store Items. Gardening Section Under construction! Seeds Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.47.35 PM.png|Japanese New Year Plum Tree Seed (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.54.48 PM.png|Twisted Christmas Tree Seed Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.56.10 PM.png|Lake House Retreat Secret Garden Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.51.00 PM.png|Autumn Berry Bush Seed Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.49.25 PM.png|Pumpkin Cupcake Tree Seed (time limited) Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.57.45 PM.png|Dwarf Flower Pot Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 2.58.20 PM.png|Skeleton Tree Seed luxury_amethyst_blossom_seed.png|Luxury Amethyst Blossom Seed coral flower seed.gif|Coral Flower Seed glass lantern tree seed.gif|Glass Lantern Tree Seed (PFC) talking flower seed.gif|Talking Flower Seed Vegetable-Seed.png|Vegetable Seed Flower Seed.jpg|Flower Seed|link=Flower Seed Tree-Seed.png|Tree Seed|link=Tree Seed mystery_berry_tree_seed.png|Mystery Berry Tree Seed chinese_chocolate_ingot_tree_seed.png|Chinese Chocolate Ingot Tree Seed (PFC) mechanical_flower_seed.png|Mechanical Flower Seed (PFC) Tree_of_spirits_seed.png|Tree of Spirits Seed Black_cat_rose_seed.png|Black Cat Rose Seed Moody_ghost_vegetable_seed.png|Moody Ghost Vegetable Seed scarlet_rose_seed.png|Scarlet Rose Seed (PFC) Beehive tree seed.png|Beehive Tree Seed tropical_rainforest_flower_seed.png|Tropical Rainforest Flower Seed Enchanted_cherry_tree_seed.png|Enchanted Cherry Tree Seed Royal_garden_flower_seed.png|Royal Garden Flower Seed (PFC) Topiary_seed.png|Topiary Flower Seed (PFC) Mysterious_flower_seed.png|Mysterious Flower Seed (PFC) Beanstalk_bean.png|Beanstalk Bean (PFC) Other Vegetable_fertilizer.png|Vegetable Fertilizer Flower_fertilizer.png|Flower Fertilizer Tree_fertilizer.png|Tree Fertilizer cheshire_cat_tree.png|Cheshire Cat Tree tea_party_teapot_plot.png|Tea Party Teapot Plot color_changing_rose_bush.png|Color Changing Rose Bush mayan_talking_tree.png|Mayan Talking Tree valentine_daisy_stall.png|Valentine Daisy Stall winter_garden_wallpaper.png|Winter Garden Wallpaper winter_garden_floor.png|Winter Garden Floor hospital_large_green_plant.png|Hospital Large Green Plant rooftop_terrace_illuminated_planter.png|Rooftop Terrace Illuminated Planter Arabian_oasis_palm_tree.png|Arabian Oasis Palm Tree autumn_garden.png|Autumn Garden graveyard_flower_plot.png|Graveyard Flower Plot garden_farm_wallpaper.png|Garden Farm Wallpaper garden_farm_floor.png|Garden Farm Floor japanese_garden_flower_pot.png|Japanese Garden Flower Pot luminous_tree_with_chinese_lanterns.png|Luminous Tree with Chinese Lanterns cherry_tree_picnic.png|Cherry Tree Picnic meerkat_auto-harvest_service.png|Meerkat Auto-Harvest Service secret_summer_garden.png|Secret Summer Garden golden_wedding_flower_pot.png|Golden Wedding Flower Pot White_garden_flower_pot.png|White Garden Flower Pot White_roses_flower_pot.png|White Roses Flower Pot rose_briar_bush.png|Rose Briar Bush raised_potted_plant.png|Raised Potted Plant blue_flowerbed.png|Blue Flowerbed Chil peppers pot.png|Chili Pepper Pot Tinkerbell flower.png|Tinkerbell Flower island_vegetation.png|Island Vegetation butterfly_flower_plot.png|Butterfly Flower Plot mystery_corsage_pot.png|Mystery Corsage Pot Flower_fairy.png|Flower Fairy Fruit_fairy.png|Fruit Fairy Vegetable_fairy.png|Vegetable Fairy delicate_tulip.png|Delicate Tulip hydrangea_wall_hanger.png|Hydrangea Wall Hanger elegant_bamboo.png|Elegant Bamboo sweet_orange_tree.png|Sweet Orange Tree Furniture Section Under construction! Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 7.48.48 PM.png|Japanese New Year Fence Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.49.45 PM.png|Masquerade Golden Gate Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.49.53 PM.png|Masquerade Golden Fence Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.14.50 PM.png|Inflatable Santa (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.15.20 PM.png|Winter Wonderland Sign Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.15.54 PM.png|Snow Mayor Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.16.03 PM.png|Winter Wonderland Picnic Table Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.16.11 PM.png|Winter Wonderland Lamp Post Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.18.06 PM.png|Christmas 2011 Mystery Gift Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.18.59 PM.png|Winter Wonderland Treats Stall Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 1.08.55 PM.png|Pie Shop Window Display Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 3.00.09 PM.png|Christmas Town Archway Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 3.00.18 PM.png|Twisted Snowman Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 3.01.12 PM.png|Twisted Christmas Lamp Post Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.08.02 AM.png|Spiky Ice Cluster (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.09.12 AM.png|Ice Palace Slide (Interactive) Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.10.01 AM.png|Ice Palace Throne Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.10.41 AM.png|Ice Palace Lamp Post Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.11.05 AM.png|Ice Palace Gate Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.11.29 AM.png|Cubes Ice Cluster Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.12.01 AM.png|Ice Palace Bench Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 6.12.07 AM.png|Ice Palace Fence Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 3.00.26 PM.png|Harajuku Shop Banner Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 3.00.19 PM.png|Harajuku Fence Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 3.00.32 PM.png|Harajuku Sale Sign Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.36.10 AM.png|Mine Cart (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-11-20 at 8.42.16 AM.png|Track Mat (OWO) archaeological_dig_site.png|Archaeological Dig Site easter_island_statue_decor.png|Easter Island Statue Decor lamp_post_with_bins.png|Lamp Post with Bins blue_lagoon_decor.png|Blue Lagoon Decor evil_sea_witch_cave_entrance.png|Evil Sea Witch Cave Entrance mermaid_kingdom_ship_decor.png|Mermaid Kingdom Ship Decor cinderella_castle_bridge.png|Cinderella Castle Bridge cinderella_castle_lamp_post.png|Cinderella Castle Lamp Post cast_iron_and_stone_heart_gate.png|Cast Iron and Stone Heart Gate cast_iron_and_stone_heart_fence.png|Cast Iron and Stone Heart Fence cast_iron_heart_lamp_post.png|Cast Iron Heart Lamp Post white_carnival_lamp_post.png|White Carnival Lamp Post carnival_railing.png|Carnival Railing carnival_tent.png|Carnival Tent farm_train_crossing_lights.png|Farm Train Crossing Lights farm_barn_decor.png|Farm Barn Decor white_farm_fence.png|White Farm Fence tomato_crate_decor.png|Tomato Crate Decor farm_windmill.png|Farm Windmill farm_stone_well.png|Farm Stone Well cockerel_weathervane.png|Cockerel Weathervane blue_folding_farm_chair.png|Blue Folding Farm Chair mayan_hanging_swinging_statue.png|Mayan Hanging Swinging Statue jungle_waterfall_decor.png|Jungle Waterfall Decor camping_luxury_tent.png|Camping Luxury Tent valentine_flower_box.png|Valentine Flower Box valentine_lamp_post.png|Valentine Lamp Post chinese_tricycle.png|Chinese Tricycle chinese_stone_lion.png|Chinese Stone Lion chinese_garden_pagoda.png|Chinese Garden Pagoda chinese_garden_bench.png|Chinese Garden Bench apawllo_theatre_sign.png|Apawllo Theatre Sign rooftop_terrace_hotel_sign.png|Rooftop Terrace Hotel Sign rooftop_terrace_canopy.png|Rooftop Terrace Canopy icy_fence.png|Icy Fence toy_shop_storefront_door.png|Toy Shop Storefront Door toy_shop_storefront_banner.png|Toy Shop Storefront Banner airship_cabin_outside_door.png|Airship Cabin Outside Door autumn_countryside_scene.png|Autumn Countryside Scene red_dog_house.png|Red Dog House countryside_wooden_fence.png|Countryside Wooden Fence red_tractor.png|Red Tractor red_stadium_bench.png|Red Stadium Bench school_chain_link_fence.png|School Chain Link Fence net-a-fish_stall.png|Net-A-Fish Stall japanese_shrine_gate.png|Japanese Shrine Gate japanese_garden_bench.png|Japanese Garden Bench okonomiyaki_takeaway_stand.png|Okonomiyaki Takeaway Stand what_is_okonomiyaki_poster.png|What is Okonomiyaki Poster japanese_garden_gong.png|Japanese Garden Gong monkey_thermal_bath.png|Monkey Thermal Bath ornamental_japanese_temple_entrance.png|Ornamental Japanese Temple Entrance glam_outdoor_bench.png|Glam Outdoor Bench mystery_duckling_egg.png|Mystery Duckling Egg regal_garden_stone_fountain.png|Regal Garden Stone Fountain lake_retreat.png|Lake Retreat enchanted_portal.png|Enchanted Portal enchanted_floating_crystal.png|Enchanted Floating Crystal evolving_robin_egg.png|Evolving Robin Egg stone_bonfire.png|Stone Bonfire mushroom_stool.png|Mushroom Stool|link=Mushroom Stool ice_cream_stand.png|Ice Cream Stand|link=Ice Cream Stand regal_carriage.png|Regal Carriage|link=Regal Carriage Retro gas station.png|Retro Gas Station|link=Retro Gas Station Black_bbq_tools.png|Black BBQ Tools|link=Black BBQ Tools Orange_mini_grill.png|Orange Mini Grill|link=Orange Mini Grill Black_luxury_grill.png|Black Luxury Grill|link=Black Luxury Grill Wooden_garden_swing.png|Wooden Garden Swing|link=Wooden Garden Swing Wooden_garden_seats.png|Wooden Garden Seats|link=Wooden Garden Seats Collaborative-tropical-waterfall.png|Tropical Waterfall|link=Tropical Waterfall tiki_patio.png|Tiki Patio orange_striped_beach_towel.png|Orange Striped Beach Towel|link=Orange Striped Beach Towel orange_striped_beach_umbrella.png|Orange Striped Beach Umbrella|link=Orange Striped Beach Umbrella Nymphs lake.png|Nymph's Lake|link=Nymph's Lake golden_dove_dome.png|Golden Dove Dome|link=Golden Dove Dome lake_garden_wallpaper.png|Lake Garden Wallpaper|link=Lake Garden Wallpaper lake_garden_floor.png|Lake Garden Floor|link=Lake Garden Floor iron_lamp_post.png|Iron Lamp Post|link=Iron Lamp Post city_rock_fountain.png|City Rock Fountain|link=City Rock Fountain mermaids_lagoon.png|Mermaid's Lagoon|link=Mermaid's Lagoon romantic_blue_bench.png|Romantic Blue Bench|link=Romantic Blue Bench Elegant_black_lamp_post.png|Elegant Black Lamp Post|link=Elegant Black Lamp Post elegant_black_fence.png|Elegant Black Fence|link=Elegant Black Fence elegant_black_gate.png|Elegant Black Gate|link=Elegant Black Gate mysterious_butterfly_coocoon.png|Mysterious Butterfly Cocoon|link=Mysterious Butterfly Cocoon pink_ribbon_pot.png|Pink Ribbon Pot|link=Pink Ribbon Pot rose_flower_pot.png|Rose Flower Pot|link=Rose Flower Pot wooden_flower_box.png|Wooden Flower Box|link=Wooden Flower Box classic_white_pot.png|Classic White Pot|link=Classic White Pot princess_pot.png|Princess Pot|link=Princess Pot large_crystal_greenhouse.png|Large Crystal Greenhouse|link=Large Crystal Greenhouse white_scroll_iron_fence.png|White Scroll Iron Fence|link=White Scroll Iron Fence aero_glass_fence.png|Aero Glass Fence|link=Aero Glass Fence wooden_fence.png|Wooden Fence|link=Wooden Fence low_brick_fence.png|Low Brick Fence|link=Low Brick Fence garden_tea_terrace.png|Garden Tea Terrace|link=Garden Tea Terrace smiling_sun_wall_sticker.png|Smiling Sun Wall Sticker|link=Smiling Sun Wall Sticker blue_mailbox.png|Blue Mailbox|link=Blue Mailbox park_bench.png|Park Bench|link=Park Bench charcoal_bbq_grill.png|Charcoal BBQ Grill|link=Charcoal BBQ Grill gas_bbq_grill.png|Gas BBQ Grill|link=Gas BBQ Grill Wooden_hot_tub.png|Wooden Hot Tub wisteria_garden_arch.png|Wisteria Garden Arch|link=Wisteria Garden Arch blue_ribbon_tree_swing.png|Blue Ribbon Tree Swing|link=Blue Ribbon Tree Swing oak_tree_swing.png|Oak Tree Swing|link=Oak Tree Swing wonderland_lake.png|Wonderland Lake|link=Wonderland Lake great_oak_tree.png|Great Oak Tree|link=Great Oak Tree sand_castle.png|Sand Castle|link=Sand Castle buried_treasure.png|Buried Treasure|link=Buried Treasure beach_hammock.png|Beach Hammock|link=Beach Hammock island_cave.png|Island Cave|link=Island Cave surfboard_decor.png|Surfboard Decor|link=Surfboard Decor Petlings Section Petlings For a list of all possible petlings in the game, see the Petlings page. Petling_dragon.png|Petling Dragon skunk.jpg|Skunk Petling petling_pig.png|Petling Pig Wwf_petling_panda.png|WWF Petling Panda Petling_bunny.png|Petling Bunny Petling cat.png|Petling Cat Petling coyote.png|Petling Coyote Petling dog.png|Petling Dog petling_leopard.png|Petling Leopard Petling lion.png|Petling Lion Petling Accessories Under construction! Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 3.03.36 PM.png|Harajuku Petling Mansion luxury_petling_mansion.png|Luxury Petling Mansion instant_growth_potion.png|Instant Growth Potion petling_makeover_potion.png|Petling Makeover Potion pink_petling_biscuits_bundle.png|Pink Petling Biscuits Bundle petling_mansion.png|Petling Mansion rainbow_petling_biscuit_bundle.png|Rainbow Petling Biscuit Bundle aquamarine_petling_biscuit.png|Aquamarine Petling Biscuit black_petling_biscuit.png|Black Petling Biscuit blue_petling_biscuit.png|Blue Petling Biscuit brown_petling_biscuit.png|Brown Petling Biscuit dark_brown_petling_biscuit.png|Dark Brown Petling Biscuit green_petling_biscuit.png|Green Petling Biscuit grey_petling_biscuit.png|Grey Petling Biscuit lavender_petling_biscuit.png|Lavender Petling Biscuit light_blue_petling_biscuit.png|Light Blue Petling Biscuit light_brown_petling_biscuit.png|Light Brown Petling Biscuit orange_petling_biscuit.png|Orange Petling Biscuit pink_petling_biscuit.png|Pink Petling Biscuit safari_yellow_petling_biscuit.png|Safari Yellow Petling Biscuit tawny_petling_biscuit.png|Tawny Petling Biscuit white_petling_biscuit.png|White Petling Biscuit petling_resort.png|Petling Resort white_modern_petling_bed.png|White Modern Petling Bed Petling Food Apple.png|Apple|link=Apple Banana.gif|Banana|link=Banana biscotti.png|Biscotti Bone.jpg|Bone|link=Bone Broccoli.gif|Broccoli|link=Broccoli Carrot.png|Carrot|link=Carrot Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower|link=Cauliflower Chicken drumstick.png|Chicken Drumstick|link=Chicken Drumstick Ebi sushi.png|Ebi Sushi|link=Ebi Sushi golden_chocolate_coin.png|Golden Chocolate Coin Lamb shank.png|Lamb Shank|link=Lamb Shank Leek.png|Leek|link=Leek Meatball.jpg|Meatball|link=Meatball Milk.jpg|Milk|link=Milk Pear.gif|Pear Rare_Steak.jpg|Rare Steak|link=Rare Steak Salami.jpg|Salami|link=Salami sandwich.png|Sandwich|link=Sandwich Strawberry_Milk.jpg|Strawberry Milk|link=Strawberry Milk tamago_sushi.png|Tamago Sushi|link=Tamago Sushi tiramisu.png|Tiramisu waffle.png|Waffle victoria_sponge_cake.png|Victoria Sponge Cake Fish Section Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 7.21.28 PM.png|Ice Block Aquarium zombie-wedding-aquarium.png|Zombie Wedding Aquarium|link=Zombie Wedding Aquarium modern_luxury_wall_mounted_fish_tank.png|Modern Luxury Wall Mounted Fish Tank mermaid_kingdom_aquarium.png|Mermaid Kingdom Aquarium mad_tea_party_shortcake.png|Mad Tea Party Shortcake mad_card_suits_cake.png|Mad Card Suits Cake icy_fish_tank.png|Icy Fish Tank gummy_fish_candy.png|Gummy Fish Candy fish_biscuit.png|Fish Biscuit treasure_bait.png|Treasure Bait Small_tank.PNG|Small Classic Aquarium|link=Small Classic Aquarium Medium_tank.PNG|Medium Classic Aquarium|link=Medium Classic Aquarium Large_tank.PNG|Large Classic Aquarium|link=Large Classic Aquarium pro_fishing_vest.png|Pro Fishing Vest|link=Pro Fishing Vest pro_fishing_glove.png|Pro Fishing Glove|link=Pro Fishing Glove pro_fishing_hat.png|Pro Fishing Hat|link=Pro Fishing Hat Category:Items Category:Stores